El colmo de lo estúpido
by Time Death
Summary: Sasuke está viviendo una situación... extraña. Absurda, a decir verdad. Kami ¿por qué tuvo que nacer?


**Disclameir: **Naruto no es mío.

**Importante antes de leer.... **

Para los que quede claro, hay una parte donde hay solo diálogos por al menos dos páginas, y en éstos diálogos participan cuatro personas. La primera vez voy a poner quien dice tal cosa (aunque también será un poco obvia) Es decir, quedaría algo así: —kk—dijo A. —kk—dijo B. —kk—dijo C. —kk—dijo D. (Pero uno abajo del otro xD) Luego ya no voy a poner eso, van a ser diálogos sueltos, pero igualmente van a seguir el orden del principio: primero A, luego B, C y D. Y así hasta que decida cambiar el orden (repito que se van a dar cuenta cuando lo haga) So, no los molesto más, y disfruten la lectura ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

—Sasuke.

— ¿Mmm?

—Tengo hambre.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a comer algo…

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡¡Tengo mucha hambre!!

— ¡Baja la voz! Y he dicho que no. Estamos entrenando…

—Sasuke. Te habla Naruto. Tengo un mensaje para ti.

—No me interesa.

— ¡Pero es un mensaje importante!

— ¿Qué tan importante?

—Es un mensaje tipo S.

— ¿S?

—Sí. S de súper importante.

—Ajá. Bueno, está bien. Dímelo.

—Bien, aquí te va: Tengo hambre.

— ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?

— ¿Por qué eres tan amargado?

—Soy amargado porque me junto con idiotas como tú. En realidad, aún no sé muy bien por qué te hablo.

— Yo sí lo sé. Me hablas porque eres un amargado, y la gente amargada necesita hablar con alguien.

—Naruto, en mi opinión, tu no alcanzas a ser "alguien". Creo que estás justo en el límite de "algo".

— ¿Un "algo"? Esa es la cosa más hermosa que alguien me haya dicho nunca.

—Al menos sabes usar el sarcasmo.

—También se usar un kunai.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

—No, sólo decía que se usar un Kunai. ¿Por qué te persigues tanto? Kami, Sasuke, deja las drogas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Eso, que dejes las drogas. Es un camino sin retorno. Al principio parece que son divertidas, pero en realidad…

— ¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo?

—Ya te lo dije. Porque eres una lacra social.

— ¿Yo? Puedo darte los nombres de diez chicas que querrían salir conmigo.

—Comienza.

—Está Ino, Sakura…

—Error. Sakura ya no te quiere.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que me quiere!

—No, ¿Es que no lo sabes? Se me declaró ayer por la tarde. De hecho, estamos saliendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que hoyes. Me ama.

—Eso es ridículo en tantas formas distintas…

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es cierto. De hecho, mira allí está. ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Te he estado buscando por todos lados…

Naruto la abraza por los hombros y la acerca a él.

— ¡Sakura-chan! No es necesario que me busques, tu solo llámame y llegaré enseguida.

— Eh… de acuerdo… Tsunade-sama está buscándote, y a ti también Sasuke…—Se interrumpe al notar la mirada asesina que le dirige cierto pelinegro.

—…kun. En fin…—Se dispone a irse.

— Eres una mentirosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso. Mentirosa.

—Sasuke, deja las drogas. Al principio parece que son divertidas, pero en realidad…

— ¡Ya! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Primero te me declaras y luego… vas con este rubio imbécil…

—Sasuke, estoy aquí.

—No me importa.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Inquirió la pelirrosa.

— ¡De que eres una puta!

—…—Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—…—Naruto se había quedado en shock.

Silencio sepulcral. Sasuke se remueve incómodo.

—Ehm… bueno, no eres una de esas putas… ya sabes, no eres puta, puta…

— ¡Sasuke-teme!—Gritó Naruto. Fuerte, muy fuerte— ¡¡¡LE DIJISTE PUTA A SAKURA-CHAN!!!

La gente a veinte metros del lugar paró bruscamente de caminar y se quedó mirando el bosque con extrañeza.

— ¡Eso es peor que llamarla frentona…!

—Naruto.

— ¡…débil…!

—_Naruto._

— ¡…molestia…!

— ¡NARUTO!—Sakura lo golpeó. Fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte.

Naruto lloraba a mares. Sakura se preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo y Sasuke estaba _muy _confundido.

— ¿Ustedes no son novios?

— ¿QUÉ?

— Que si son novios.

—Ah, no te había escuchado. No, para nada ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Como toda respuesta, señaló a Naruto.

Pobre, pobre Naruto.

—Naruto…

Golpe. Golpe. Patada. Golpe. Patada. Cabezazo. Golpe. Patada. Patada. Golpe.

Sasuke observa todo eso con una sonrisa francamente espeluznante. No se siente mal por el rubio, el hijo de puta le había mentido, así que se merecía todo lo que le pasaba.

Por suerte (palabras de Naruto) apareció Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Chicos! Los estaba buscando, Tsunade-sama quiere que…—Se quedó mudo.

Ante él había una escena extraña. Muy, muy extraña.

Sakura tomaba a un aturdido Naruto del cuello, mientras mantenía el puño levantado, a punto de golpearlo.

Sasuke se mantenía a unos dos metros de ellos (distancia prudencial… palabras de Sasuke) con la cara de un niño que está viendo su programa de televisión favorito.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, completamente desconcertado.

—Eh… bien. Sakura, no golpees a Naruto tan fuerte, se va a morir. Naruto, no molestes a Sakura, te va a matar. Sasuke, no pongas esa cara, me das miedo.

Una vez dicho a todos lo que tenía que hacer, sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a hablar.

—Bueno, como les decía…

— ¡Sasuke llamó PUTA a SAKURA-CHAN!

— ¿Qué?—Nota para Kakashi: Cuando quieras entregar un mensaje, solo dilo.

—Naruto ¡Cállate!—Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo... de nuevo.

—Hmp, dobe.—Sasuke aún seguía enojado con él.

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¡Fue culpa de Naruto!

— Es un imbécil.

— ¡Yo lo único que quiero es amar!

—Creo que escuché eso en algún otro lado.

— ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Eso lo sacaste de una película!

—Dobe.

—Fue todo culpa del Teme. El comenzó a nombrar a todas las chicas que querrían salir con él…

— ¿Eran muchas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es Sasuke-kun del que estamos hablando!

—Hmp—Sonrisa engreída.

—Y entonces dijo que Sakura-chan moría por él…

— ¿Dijo eso?

— ¿Dijiste eso, Sasuke-kun?

—Eres un mentiroso. Yo simplemente dije que Sakura querría salir conmigo…

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Te está invitando a salir!

— ¿Lo hizo?

— ¡Lo hizo!

— ¿Lo hice?

— ¡Sí, lo hizo! ¡Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme son novios!

— ¿Lo son?

— ¿Lo somos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¡Sí! Se van a casar, y van a tener tres hijos…

— ¿Por qué tres hijos?

— ¡A mí me gustaría tener dos!

— ¿De qué mierda están hablando? ¿Hijos? ¿Qué…?

— ¡Dos! ¡Sí! Es un buen número ¿Qué nombre les pondrás?

—A mí me gusta Ayame.

— ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¡Así se llama la hija de Ichiraku! Hay que ser más original…

— ¿Alguien sabe de qué mierda estamos hablando?

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¿Qué tal Sakuna?

— ¿Sakuna?

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Que alguien me explique esta locura!

—Sí, Sa-ku-na. El Sa de Sasuke, la Ku de Sakura y el Na de Naruto.

— ¡Que ingenioso!

— ¡Es verdad! Bueno, entonces la niña se llamara Sakuna, y el niño…

—Sanosuke.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Sanosuke, ese será el nombre del niño. Me gusta.

—Bien, entonces serán dos, una niña y un niño, Sakuna y Sanosuke.

— ¿Y no van a tener mascota?

— ¡Cierto, una mascota!

—No, Sanosuke es alérgico a las mascotas.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Sí Sasuke, no seas malo, los niños necesitan mascotas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo quiero mascotas!

—No. Las mascotas distraen del entrenamiento. Así que Sanosuke es alérgico a ellas. Punto.

—Que amargado.

—Sasuke, eres muy cruel con tus hijos.

—Sasuke-kun, nunca creí que diría esto, pero eres un mal padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y aún preguntas por qué?—Saltó Naruto.

— ¡Cállate! Esto es entre Sakura y yo—Sasuke estaba muy afectado.

—Sasuke-kun, simplemente, no estás eligiendo lo que es mejor para tus hijos.

— ¡Yo siempre elijo lo que es mejor para ellos!

— ¡No! ¡Observa! ¡Estás poniendo el entrenamiento por delante de ellos!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí que lo es! Kami, Sasuke, es que ya no te reconozco… ¿Recuerdas cuando di a luz a Sanosuke? Éramos tan felices en ese entonces…

— ¿Felices? ¿A eso le llamas felicidad? ¡Pero si Sakuna lloraba todos los días!

— ¡Eso es lo que hace un bebé! ¡Llorar!

—Los Uchiha no lloran.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! No puedo creer que no dejaras que tu hija de ocho meses llorara.

—No tenía motivo para hacerlo.

— ¡¡Era un bebé!!

—Sigue sin tener sentido. Sakura, uno llora cuando algo lo molesta o lo entristece. A ella no le ocurría ninguna de las dos cosas.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!

—Ah, espera, tal vez si tuviese una razón. Naruto venía a nuestra casa, así que tal vez él la haya asustado.

—Eso tiene sentido ¡NARUTO!—Golpe para Naruto— ¿¡Por qué asustaste a mi hija!?

—Tal vez quiso robárnosla. Ya sabes, como él no tiene hijos…

— ¡Claro que tengo!

— ¿A sí? ¿Y con quién?

—Pues… pues—Mira alrededor— ¡Con Kakashi-sensei!

—…

—…

—…

—Sakura—Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse— No dejes que los niños se junten con él.

—Eso está bien para mí—Aceptó Sakura, y ambos se fueron alejando del rubio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Ka-ka-shi…—El rubio se fue acercando sensualmente a su traumado ex profesor.

—Ay, Kami—Soltó antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡¡NECESITO TENER MIS HIJOS CONTIGO!!

La gente volvió a mirar al bosque con cara de extrañeza.

— ¡Ya basta Naruto!

—Dobe.

Kakashi-sensei apareció de nuevo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que volverías por más!

—Apártate de mí—Le ordenó cuando Naruto comenzó a acercársele de nuevo. Se veía realmente asustado y tenía un palo de un metro y medio en la mano, como si fuera a golpear a Naruto si éste se acercaba demasiado.

—Tsunade me mandó de una patada aquí de nuevo, porque me olvidé de decirles lo que les venía a decir.

— ¿Qué es Kakashi-sensei?

—Tsunade está embarazada.

—…

—…

—Sabía que pasaba algo entre ella y Jiraiya—Comentó Sasuke triunfante. Kakashi lo miró con lástima.

—Sasuke, deja las drogas, al principio…

Sasuke, más que harto, le lanzó un kunai, que le dio en el medio de la frente. El sensei comenzó a inflarse y después explotó.

A Sakura y Naruto les pasó lo mismo.

_ Sasuke tenía los ojos como platos, y estaba aún tan desconcertado que no acertaba a hacerse la pregunta del millón: "¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?"_

El pelinegro se despertó jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Tras recuperarse, vio que en su mesita de luz se encontraban las culpables de ese terrorífico sueño.

—_Tal vez mis amigos tengan razón…_—Pensaba él, mientras tomaba la minúscula bolsita con sus manos—_Debería dejar las drogas._

* * *

No tengo idea de qué es esto.

Es decir, yo estaba caminando muy feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando de repente se me ocurre esto. So, tuve que escribirlo. Escribí dos páginas, y decidí escribir más, cuatro páginas y lo mismo, cinco... y casí me quedo en cinco. Pero entonces me dije a mí misma: "Mi misma, eres mala" Así que aquí está, un one-shot de ocho páginas.

En fin... bleh, no tengo ganas de escribir hoy -.-

Bueno, esto es un one-shot, así que no va a haber continuación ni nada, no, que ya he dicho que no, no insistan. So, lo de "deja las drogas" lo saqué de Raruto (jesulink) en el capítulo 30 cuando se va de la aldea. xD ¡Cómo me reí con ese capítulo! (Jesus hijo de puta sé que me estás leyendo, te estoy haciendo publicidad así que comenta desgraciado!! xD)

Bien, ya me tengo que ir, pero antes de eso, cada vez que ignores el boton review, un gatito va a ser arrojado a una pileta de ácido. O... no, bueno no, pero de todas formas ¡Salven al gatito!


End file.
